Pie Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny, Josephine arrives for the first time to Boone, North Carolina to meet the family who has a six year old whose wretched behavior turns the whole family upside down. And if that's not all, the twin tweens are nothing but double trouble, making eight year old Maude feeling left out. Submission Reel Josephine: I'm here in Boone, North Carolina to help out a family whose twins beat each other, and the youngest daughter who has a violent behavior. (turns on the portable DVD player) Let's see what we got... Clyde: Hi. We're the Pie Family. I'm Clyde. I'm 37. Susan: And I'm Susan. I'm 38. Clyde: We have four children. Our twins Blythe and Ingrid are 12, Maude is 8, and Philomena is 6. Susan: The twins constantly beat each other, spit each other, and swear; while Philomena talks back to me... Philomena: NO! Susan: Get back to the table and eat your broccoli! Philomena: NO! Susan: Don't you talk back to me.} Susan: ...gets in a fight with her older sisters... (a footage of Philomena hitting Maude) Susan: ...throws tantrums... {Susan: You're not getting Peanut Big Top. Put that back. Philomena: (jumping up and down at the store, throwing a fit) I want it! I want it!} Susan: ...and swears. {Philomena: Give me back my (bleep)''ing Hostess cupcake, Maude! Susan: Philomena! That is not nice to use that word!} Josephine: That is one angry, filthy-mouthed little girl. Clyde: I work as coal miner at around 11 in the morning, and come home around 5pm except Monday and Saturday. Susan: I work as an accountant at home full time, so I have more time with the kids. Clyde: Maude is a sweet little angel who doesn't want to get involved with her sisters' disrespectful behaviors. Susan: Whatever you do, Supernanny. Please help us, and fix our family before it's too late. Josephine: Don't worry, Mom... I'm on my way. Observation Begins ''(Josephine arrives at the front door of the Pie Family, a two story brick house, and rings the doorbell) Susan: (walks to the front door and opens it) Hi. You must be the Supernanny. I'm Susan. Josephine: I'm Josephine. (gives Susan a handshake) Where's the rest of the family? Susan: My husband is at work, while the kids are at school. Susan: The first time I see Josephine, she looks kind and pleasing... Josephine: I see... Announcer: At 3:30pm, the kids arrive home from school. Josephine: (sees the brunette pre-teen twin) Please to meet you. I'm Josephine. What's your name? Brunette Twin: Ingrid. Josephine: (shakes hand with Ingrid) Well, hi Ingrid. (turns to the blonde twin) And you must be Blythe. Blythe: Yes. (Then the eight year old girl with dark hair arrives) Maude: I'm Maude. (gives Josephine a handshake) Josephine: I'm Josephine. (Maude smiles and nods) Josephine: Maude seems to be the only sweet kid in the family. Josephine: (sees a small redheaded girl in a pink shirt and light blue jeans) And you must be Philomena. Philomena: Yes I am. Observation Continues Josephine: It wasn't for a few minutes after the kids arrived home turn from happiness to a chaotic mess. Blythe: (fights over a Transformer toy with Ingrid) Give me my Optimus Prime! Ingrid: No! He's mine right this minute! Blythe: (bleep) you! (kicks Ingrid in her shin) (In the living room, Philomena and Maude fight over the remote control to watch TV) Philomena: Give me the remote! Maude: Nuh-uh! I'm watching Star vs. The Forces of Evil. It's a new episode! Philomena: That show sucks (bleep)! I wanna watch Doc McStuffins! Maude: Mom! Philomena used a bad word! Susan: (off-screen) Philomena! Don't you use that word! Let your big sister watch her show. Philomena: (sulks, then crosses her arms) Hmmph. (turns to Maude) Maude: Please, don't give me that dirty look. (Clyde arrives home at around 5:00pm) Josephine: Please to meet you. I'm Josephine. You must be the dad. Clyde: You must be the Supernanny. (shakes hands with Josephine) Clyde: First time I'm seeing Josephine, she seems really nice. Susan: I'm going to start dinner. You'll be at the table in one hour. (Maude gets up from the couch while the TV says "We'll be right back". After Maude left the living room, Philomena reached the remote control on the couch to change the channel to watch Doc McStuffins. No sooner or later, Maude returns to the living room and found out that her sister changed the station) Maude: Hey! I was watching the show! Philomena: But it was a commercial! Maude: Give me the remote! Philomena: No! Maude: I said give me-- Philomena: No! (smacks Maude in the face with the remote control. Maude bursts into tears) Josephine: I can't believe what I just saw. Philomena just smacked her sister with a remote control like a melee weapon. Susan: (unhappy) You do not hit your sister with an object. I'm taking you off the television. Philomena: No! Susan: Come on, (removes Philomena off the couch, and puts her in the corner) You're staying in the corner for six minutes. (sets the timer; Maude continues to watch Star vs. The Forces of Evil while crying in pain) (After the timer is finished, Susan arrives in front of Philomena along with Maude) Susan: Philomena, are you going to apologize to Maude for hitting her with a remote? And I want a sincere apology... Philomena: (to Maude) Sorry... Maude: Can I have a hug? (Philomena and Maude hug) Parents Meeting Josephine: When I first meet the family, the kids are all chaotic except one. So I decided to have a chat with the parents. Josephine: (to the parents) Can I have a chat with you two? Susan: Yes. Josephine: Susan, I know that you are strong-willed, and you love your kids... Susan: I know. Josephine: But you need to go easy on your kids, all right? Susan: I will. Josephine: And Clyde? Clyde: Yes? Josephine: I know that you don't really discipline the kids, but at least do what your wife told you when she's too busy. Clyde: I will. Teaching Begins Josephine: The next day, I arrived to the family with the rules and privilege removal board. Josephine: These are the rules of the house. (places the rules board on the living room wall) #No hitting anybody, object or not. #Do not talk back to your parents. #No swearing. #No spitting. #Share your toys and other objects. I also brought out the privilege board. (shows the family a large board with sticky notes; each sticky note has the following for each girls -- TV, Video Games, Velcro Ball, Outdoor Activities, Play Date, Board Games, Bike Ride, and Computer -- and places it on the wall next to the rules) Now, if you break any of the rules, Mommy or Daddy will have to remove the sticky note and toss it in the wastebasket. (points to the wastebasket below the privilege board) Got it? (all the girls nod in agreement) I also brought the toy and electronic confiscation tubs. (points to the two large tubs next to the wastebasket) If you fight over toys or electronics, they go in the tub until you learn to follow the rules. I showed mom and dad the naughty spot as a discipline for Philomena. (shows Clyde and Susan the other side of the living room with a rug) If Philomena breaks any of the rules, you must give her a warning, and if she does it again, you have to either throw one of her privileges in the wastebasket, or take her toy or her electronic away, and put her there for six minutes. (the parents nod in agreement) I also introduced the twins and Maude the naughty room, located at the downstairs guest room. This is the naughty room. If you break any of the rules, you'll be sent here. Got it? (the twins and Maude all nod in agreement) Susan: I think the naughty spot and the naughty room are going to work out better than the corner, because the corner is old news... Philomena: I don't like the new rules, because I always like doing bad things to my sisters and my mom... Blythe: Neither Ingrid or I will going to agree to the house rules. ''(Ingrid shakes her head)'' Maude: Whenever I hit, or cuss, or spit, I'll end up losing a privilege... Josephine: Last but not least, I showed the girls the Reward Chart. (Josephine shows the girls the Reward Chart she made located in the den) Josephine: If you behave all the time, you can color in one block. If you color all ten blocks, you get a special reward. Maude: The reward chart is simply beautiful. Josephine: All the girls were begging for which character-themed reward chart, but I got stressed out, and decided to make a generic one: bunch of hearts in different colors. Naughty Spot At the kitchen, the girls are having sandwiches for lunch. The twins are fighting over which sandwich is better, Philomena is crying over her sandwich that was served by Susan, while Maude is just eating her sandwich, ignoring her sisters' chaotic behaviors. Blythe: Grape jelly is better! Ingrid: Uh-uh, (bleep)''head! Strawberry is better! Grape jelly tastes like ''(bleep)! Susan: Stop it, you two! (turns to Philomena) Philomena, you need to eat your sandwich. Philomena: (whining) But I don't like it! You put the crunchy peanut butter! Susan: Well, I'm sorry, baby. We're out of the creamy one. Philomena: (throws tantrum) I WANT THE CREAMY ONE! Maude: Settle down, Philomena. Philomena: (bleep) you! (punches Maude) Maude: Stop hitting me! Susan: Philomena Diane, this is your warning. You do not swear and hit your sister. Josephine: (to Philomena) Your behavior is unacceptable. You either stop or you'll be on the Naughty Spot. Philomena: (yelling) CRUNCHY PEANUT BUTTER TASTES LIKE (bleep)! Josephine: I can't believe what Philomena did. She just got kicked off and yelled such foul word. I was shocked. The whole family was shocked. Josephine: (to Susan) Place Philomena on the Naughty Spot, set the timer, and give her the explanation after the timer is finished. If she gets off the Naughty Spot, place her back on that spot without saying anything at all. I'll always be right behind you. Susan: (loses her temper, and takes Philomena off her seat) You're going to the Naughty Spot, young lady! (takes her to the Naughty Spot, and places her on the rug in the living room) You'll sit here for six minutes! And on top of that, you lost a privilege! (removes a sticky note that says "Velcro Ball" and puts it in the wastebasket) You're not playing catch the ball all this week. Philomena: (whines) NO! Susan: I'm sorry. You just lost it. And don't dig it out of the wastebasket. (Susan leaves Philomena and goes back to the kitchen. Soon afterwards, Philomena gets up from the rug and digs the sticky note from the wastebasket, and sticks it back on the board. Susan returns to put Philomena back on the rug and puts that sticky note back in the wastebasket without saying anything; in addition to restart the timer; every time Philomena gets off the rug, Susan has to put her back on the Naughty Spot and restart the timer. After her tenth escape, Philomena darts off upstairs, and into her bedroom. Susan tries to get Philomena out of her room, but Philomena throws a Lalaloopsy doll at Susan and hits her) Susan: (yelps then grabs Philomena by her wrist and takes her back downstairs to the Naughty Spot) You do not hit me with a doll. Now, you stay in the Naughty Spot for blurting out that such word, hitting your sister, and hitting mommy! (Susan returns to the kitchen and restarts the timer as Philomena cries on the rug for six minutes. After the timer is finished, Susan and Maude return to Philomena) Susan: Philomena? Philomena: (in tears) Yes? Susan: Can I explain why I put you here? (Philomena nods in tears) Susan: You hit me and Maude, and you blurted out that word. I want an apology. Philomena: Sorry. Susan: Give me a hug and a kiss. (Philomena gives Susan a hug and a kiss) Maude: Are you going to say sorry for hitting me? Philomena: Sorry. Maude: Give me a hug. (Philomena gives Maude a hug. After that, Philomena returns to the kitchen to eat her lunch.) Josephine: The first minute, Philomena hated the chunky peanut butter, but she's beginning to like it. It's like a completely different person. Naughty Room Josephine: Later that afternoon, the kids are having fun, but the twins refuse to share their toys. Blythe: Will you give me that Sonata Dusk doll? Ingrid: No! Blythe: (tries to tug the doll with Ingrid) Give me! Ingrid: (tugs the doll) No! Go (bleep) off! (gives Blythe a black eye. Blythe cries in pain) Josephine: I can't believe a 12 year old just said that filthy word to her sister, and hit her in the eye. Susan: (arrives at the doorway of the twins' bedroom) INGRID MARGARET! (takes Ingrid downstairs to the Naughty Room) You broke three of the rules -- No hitting, no swearing, and you refuse to share with your sister. Stay in the Naughty Room for 12 minutes. In addition to that, I'm putting Sonata Dusk in the toy confiscation tub until you learn to behave. (takes the doll off of Ingrid's hands, and leaves the Naughty Room) Do not get out. (puts the doll in the tub then goes to the kitchen to set the timer for 12 minutes. After that, Susan gets Blythe out of the twins' bedroom with her one eye being covered by her hand. Susan takes her downstairs) Are you all right, Blythe? Blythe: (in tears) No. Susan: Don't worry. I got an ice pack. (opens the freezer, and gets the ice pack for Blythe) Put it on your eye so the black eye will go away. Blythe: (in tears) Okay... Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts